User blog:CEDJunior/Should/Can Lilian Garcia Actually Turn Heel?
You know, a small part of me actually wants to see Lilian Garcia somehow turn heel. Yes, I know it sounds like a huge impossibility, but let's not forget, so was Dixie Carter turning heel. I remember predicting for years that Dixie would turn heel, even though a) she hardly appeared on TV, and b) at the time, she was against playing an on-screen character. Yet my prediction came true in 2013, so if that can happen, anything's possible. So when did this slight request for a Lilian Garcia heel turn begin? Well, it was back in 2009 that Lilian did a Q&A, and among the questions asked was her regarding her desire to portray a villainous character, which she has never done. In fact, Lilian has almost never been in storylines in her lengthy WWE career, and in the few times that she has, she has always been a babyface. Among Lilian's list of angles was a 2002 feud with Hall of Fame ring announcer Howard Finkel, and an angle from 2005 which saw her as the desired object of affection from the late Viscera. I also recall a scene in 2007 where Women's Championship contender Beth Phoenix threatened to harm her before she was saved by Candice Michelle. Anyway, Lilian stated that she actually does want to portray a heel, and since then, I have found that answer interesting, even though I haven't held my breath for it to happen. So how can Lilian turn heel? Since she doesn't wrestle, the only way for her to turn heel is if she becomes a villainous valet of some sorts. I remember making a slight suggestion that Lilian insert herself into the rift between Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez; originally siding with Ricardo only to turn against him and become ADR's new personal ring announcer/manager. With Eden Stiles and JoJo also working as ring announcers, doing so on SmackDown and NXT, respectively, Lilian can become a villainess and develop feelings of jealousy and/or paranoia regarding the pair. The topic of ageism can come into play in the angle, which could feature Lilian believing that she's being phased out as ring announcer and being replaced by either (or both) of the young starlets. It may be hard to believe, but Lilian will be 49 next month. If it were up to me regarding this idea, the evil Lilian would attack either Eden or JoJo, or at least attempt to sabotage them. As I said, I'm not holding my breath on Lilian turning into a villainess, but I'm not phasing it out, either. I think Lilian could really be terrific as a heel if and only if WWE actually open the door for this to happen, I would think that WWE actually would give Lilian the chance to play a heel on their programming, if only for just a brief while, mainly because it would really be something different that could have fans talking. Category:Blog posts